


Winter Winds

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [11]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M, Military Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Why did Damien help Section 20 find Porter? Was it just because they had worked together previously and were friends?
Relationships: John Porter/Damien Scott
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Winter Winds

There was something sinful about their relationship. There was something secretive and exciting mixed in with all of the sinfulness. It wasn’t just the fact that their relationship could end their careers. It wasn’t just that it would destroy one of their families if it came out. No, there was something far more sinful than that. The sinfulness came from the fact that everything about their relationship was viewed as something so deeply wrong that they couldn’t even admit it to those closest to them. 

With every moment that they spent together, his head and heart fought, he wanted to be with John, he wanted to let the love grow, but he couldn’t. There was too much shame, too much that could go wrong. Too much anger directly at them because of the person that they loved to allow them to give anything like a relationship a try. 

There were captured moments, sometimes, when they could relax and be together for a quick moment of love. And that is what it was, that was what they felt for one another. A sinful, shameful love that would lead to nothing but trouble. But ultimately, it was something that they could only dream of. 

And that was why he had to go to London when Stonebridge turned up. That was why he couldn’t say no. But he also couldn’t let them know that he needed to do it. No one could know that he felt an obligation to see that Porter was found safely. No one had to know that as he walked through London, the cold wind littering the city with lonely hearts, that he was hoping for a second chance with Porter. A second chance at love. 

He didn’t know that John Porter had done the same previously after he had looked to see if Damien was okay after he had joined Section 20. He didn’t know that Porter had walked through the streets of London with the winter wind causing a litter of lonely hearts, and Porter’s was one of them. Their forbidden, sinful love, was a plague that infected them both, and neither knew it. Neither man knew that they had had a chance, because they felt that there was no hope of being able to let their love settle over them. 

And then, any chance of them beating the plague was gone. A single bullet ended it all. There would be no Spring to come and sweep away the broken hearts, the lonely hearts, there would be no chance of being wholesome again, It was over. It was all over. But he would do what he did best. He would hide it all and pretend that he was okay. 

His heart had broken, but there was no risk of them being caught for their sinfulness, not now. Their shame had to be over. For when they buried John, he was laid to rest finally and with him went a part of Damien’s love. 

It was Lexie, or Alex as she was now being called, that reassured him that the sun would rise again. Lexie, who had been a little girl the last time he had seen her, exhibited every part of John that was good. And that was a little bit of that sunshine that he doubted would ever rise again. It would take time, and he would never feel the same, but he might just make it to see the sunrise fully again. 

  
  



End file.
